Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Horizon
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: In the year C.E. 83 Humanity discovers the Prothean ruins on Mars, how will the rest of the galaxy handle is vastly different Humanity? Rating may change PtR offshoot. Fem-Kira
1. Chapter 1

CE 74_- _ Lacus Clyne accepts the position of Supreme Chairwoman of the PLANTs Council.

The Earth Alliance is dissolved due to rampant corruption with LOGOS and Blue Cosmos membership infiltrating high level positions, both political and military.

The Earth Sphere Confederacy (ESC) is formed with Jay Ryosukei elected President for his long military career and strong desire for peace.

Ryu Yamato accepts the position of Grand Admiral of Terminal forces while Kira Yamato accepts the position of Terminal's Public Representative.

CE 75- Reina Yamato is born to Kira and Ryu Yamato

Lacus Clyne marries her bodyguard Mark Cadillac who assumes her name

Cagalli Yula Attha marries Athrun Zala with Athrun taking up her name

Murrue Ramius and Mu la Flagga marry

Yzak Joule marries Shiho Hahnenfuss marry

Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haw are marries

CE 76- Remnants of the LOGOS and Blue Cosmos factions attempt an assassination of Reina Yamato while she is en route to ORB only to be foiled by her Terminal Bodyguards.

Terminal wages what is called the two day war where they hunt down and eliminate any remaining members of Blue Cosmos and LOGOS.

CE 78- ORB, PLANTs and the ESC form a council for the many countries of both the Earth and the Mars Colony to function jointly, this becomes known as the Sol Council. Terminal is invited to join however both Ryu and Kira agreed that Terminal would remain an independent Mercenary Faction, however they do sign a mutual defence treaty with the newly formed council.

CE 80- Ryu and Kira Yamato find out that due to the genetic modifications they underwent during conception rendered them ageless. After several tests they were relieved to find out that their child has inherited this trait and proceeded to wipe all traces of the information from all databanks in the world swearing to never release this information.

CE 81- Terminal begins construction of a new _Experimental_-Class Space Reconnaissance Colony codenamed _Tyr _in addition to the already constructed _Valhalla_

CE 83- The construction of _Tyr _finishes and Terminal shares their Virtual Intelligence technology with the Sol Council, this is an offshoot of their Artificial Intelligence technology already being integrated into many of Terminal's ships and bases

CE 85- Excavation teams on Mars unearth what appear to be alien ruins.

Scientists and Archeologists from all places converge on these new uncovered ruins.

CE 90- Terminal creates the first Faster Than Light drive that will allow high speed travel within the Sol System and shares this technology with the Sol Council.

The Prototype _Pandora-_class ship _Pandora _is decommissioned and stored in a museum in ORB

CE 91- The ruins of what has become known as the Protheans have unearthed a massive cache of data that helps not only improve upon the current FTL drives, but reveals the existence of Element Zero that the Sol Council immediately put into use to power their own FTL drives with Terminal deciding to keep using their equally powerful Advanced Reactor Cores.

The TXG-21 Strike Dragon is rolled out and presented to Reina Yamato

CE 92- The Sol Relay is discovered within what was thought to be Pluto's moon Charon with the help from translated Prothean files and a Terminal Exploratory Fleet is sent comprised of _Tyr, _five carrier type _Pandora-_class ships and three Destroyer type _Pandora_-class ships is sent through arriving in the Arcturus 36 light-years away in mere seconds.

The Systems Alliance is formed with Lacus Clyne being elected as its first President, she then appoints Jay Ryosukei, Mark Clyne, Athrun Attha, Murrue la Flaga and Yzak Joule as Fleet Admirals while Cagalli becomes her chief adviser and representative

CE 93- Expansion throughout the Arcturus system begins with the construction of the Arcturus Station in which Terminal shares some non-essential technology with the Systems Alliance for its construction.

C.E. 95- A shipping freighter flying over Singapore carrying Element Zero experiences a malfunction and explodes over the city exposing hundreds of humans to dust form of Element Zero including a pregnant Miriallia Elsman and Kira Yamato. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaiden Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential along with Tolle Elsman and Drake Yamato.

C.E. 96- The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

C.E. 98- April 11: Jane and Allison Shepard is born.

There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero.

C.E. 99- The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

C.E. 100- Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities

The surviving members of the 'Three Ships Alliance' meet and celebrate the turn of the century

C.E. 101- Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

Jacob Taylor is born.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

While a small exploratory Systems Alliance fleet consisting of three of the SA's new _Trident-_class Frigates where attempting to activate the Shanxi relay they were ambushed by an unknown enemy who overwhelmed them with five-to-one odds. The _Halberton _and _Badgiruel _and the few mobile suits between the two fend off the enemy allow the _Advent _to retreat to a nearby colony to warn them and the SA of the new threat.

Terminal was the first to respond with Ryu Yamato who was overseeing the maiden flight of Terminal's new _Super-_class carrier _Midgard _that is also carrying the new TMS-203 Valkyrie arriving within the hour just in time as the enemy forces appeared.

The _Midgard _was carrying 25 of the Valkyrie suits along with Ryu's Dragon's Redemption and the 25 Windam's placed at the colony for it's protection. Ryu Yamato issued a single warning for the enemy to stand down before he issued the order to attack.

The enemy fighters where annihilated by the 75 regular mobile suits while Ryu in the Dragon's Redemption tore through the enemy ships with his Twin Buster Sword/Rifle not even being fazed by the odd barrier system employed by the enemy.

During the attack Ryu's personal A.I. managed to extract all of the information carried in the ships and store it in his data banks while simultaneously causing havoc with their internal systems. Out of the fifteen ships that attack only one remained intact captured and taken over by Ryu's AI Axle.

From the data recovered Ryu was able to make a plan with the SA to bring the attack to light to the Council by taking both _Valhalla _and _Tyr _along with the SA's Fifth Fleet to Citadel Space carrying the entire upper echelon of the System Alliance.

Upon arrival Lacus Clyne announces herself and the Admiralty Board before explaining the events that lead them there and presenting the captured Turian vessel. They were immediately contacted by the Council who requested a meeting.

Agreeing to their request Lacus and the Admiralty board is escorted personally by Ryu, Kira and Reina in the Dragon's Redemption, Strike Freedom and Strike Dragon respectively to the Citadel.

After five days of negotiations Humanity joins the Citadel Species with repatriations paid by the Turian Hierarchy to the families of the killed crewmen aboard the _Halberton _and _Badgiruel. _The SA shared with the Council schematics of their older model mobile suits for their own development in return for not limiting their own military forces within reason making the Systems Alliance the Third strongest Military force in the Galaxy.

When the Council tried to Force these stipulations upon Terminal Kira politely informed them that Terminal was a Mercenary Force that was subjected to its own law and that they were not an official part of the Systems Alliance although they held a mutual defence treaty and that any attempts at militaristic actions _will _be met with the full force of Terminal and the SA in which Lacus completely agreed. The Council reluctantly backed down and allowed the Systems Alliance to have an embassy on the Citadel while Lacus appointed Cagalli as the chief Representative of Humanity.

Once the Treaty was signed Terminal took their ships and resources and disappeared into the Galaxy stating that they'll still honor their treaty with the SA.

Cerberus, a humanity supremacist group is founded

C.E. 102/CE 2158- the SA switches over to Council Era time stamping.

Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability.

April 14: Ashley Williams is born.

CE 2176- Skyllian Blitz, a Batarian funded Pirate raid occurs on Elysium where Jane and Allison Shepard repulse the attack with minimal support from the local militia and civilians long enough for SA reinforcements to arrive.

The Batarian world Torfan is attacked by Terminal wiping out several key military installations with a message being sent to the Hegemony that any more attacks on any Human settlement will result in the Terminal wiping out an entire planet.

Due to evidence of Batarian funding brought forth by an 'anonymous' source the SA petitions for the Council to remove the Batarian Embassy from the Citadel and for repatriations to be paid in return for the lives lost on Elysium.

The Batarian Hegemony leaves the Citadel stating that they will never pay Humanity anything.

CE 2177- The Alliance cracks down on Piracy within their borders in the Terminus system hitting several Batarian-funded pirate groups

CE 2178- Development of the Prototype Mobile Stealth Frigate _Normandy _begins, a joint venture between Humanity and the Turians, Terminal Donates the planes for the Tsukiyomi stealth system, which p[roves to be vastly superior to the Mirage Colloid stealth system. Billions are poured into the project and there is some protest to such a massive use of funds, but for the most part there is little protest. Development of the _Normandy _would prove to be smooth and according to plan.

A group of farmers on Eden Prime unearth a Prothean artifact. The Council has requested that the Federation deliver the artifact to the Citadel, but the Federation has refused, although they have stated that Council scientists, researchers and archeologists will be welcome to examine the artifact. Researchers flood to the planet in order to examine the artifact.


	2. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
